


Just You Wait

by SpiritedCharacters



Series: Raise a Glass [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Recipes, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedCharacters/pseuds/SpiritedCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton.  This drink's for Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait

** **

[Alexander Hamilton: JUST YOU WAIT](http://spiritedcharacters.tumblr.com/post/138963020201/alexander-hamilton-just-you-wait-dark-rum)

_(dark rum, orgeat, black tea, lime juice, creme de menthe)_

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a  
Forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence  
Impoverished, in squalor  
Drink up to be a hero and a scholar?  
The ounce-and-half rum is a starter but just a starter  
Gotta go farther, make the drink a bit harder  
Half ounce creme de menthe and a font of black tea–  
Two ounces is enough, or should be  
Move onto the orgeat, quarter ounce should do it  
Then a quarter ounce of lime juice has gone in before you knew it  
Agitate the mixture in a shaker, shake on through it  
And my friend, that is how you brew.  
Whatcha brewin’?  
  
Alexander Hamilton  
The drink’s for Alexander Hamilton  
And it will get you wasted, son  
Just you wait  
It’s called a ‘Just You Wait’  
  
\- - - -  
  
_[OOC note: Much like Alexander Hamilton himself, this drink needs a lot of chill in order for the flavors to marry properly. Definitely chill both the glass you’re pouring the mixture into and also the mixture itself with ice, and it’s best if you let it sit for a few minutes before drinking as well.]_


End file.
